gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:What if Breasly's Loyal Subjects Betrayed Him? Sequel ( My Version )
Cast *Lord William Brawlmartin *Jason Blademorgan *Maxamillion Beckett *Johnny Goldtimbers *John Breasly *Sven Daggersteel *Ryan Blademonk Prolauge Death, it defines everything. Death is the Law for all. Death, cannot be escaped, when your time has come. Nothing can cheat death, it is humainly impossible. But... whoever said that all of us are human? ''Scene 1' ( The ceremony for the new Prime Minister ) '''John Breasly:' "As King of England, and more other titles, I hereby grant thy Prime Minister of England." ( Audiences Claps ) Sven Daggersteel: "Thank you all! It has been my pleasure to serve you all, in your time of need. Especially since the last war, when our current Prime Minister betrayed England, and us all. But I assure you, I will not do the same!" ( Audiences Claps and shout out of joy) ( The High HCO's remaining in the Navy, and the EITC, all gather around the table ) Jason Blademorgan:" Well Gents, it has been a pleasure working with you all, it really is my honest pleasure." Sven Daggersteel:"Indeed, the same here with me. Gentlemen, I know times seem rough now because of our most valuable warriors are now gone. But, I assure you, they did not die in vain. Lord Brawlmartin sacrificed himself saving Tyler Crossbones. He will be known, as a great leader, and a hero. Johnathan Warsmythe and Tyler Crossbones and Commander Ishamel, all died defending their country. All that have sacrificed their lives, for the nation they love, are War Heros, and their Death shall not be taken upon lightly. Those men will NEVER be forgotten" John Breasly:" Indeed, as for the remaining of us, that have survived the horrible war, we shall all continue with our lives, and work." (All men in sadness, softly agree and turn around and continue with their duties.) ( Meanwhile- Sven Daggersteel, Jason Blademorgan, and John Breasly head into a room to talk ) Scene 2 ( Door opens and all sit down at the table in the office ) Sven Daggersteel:" Mr. Blademorgan, mind telling us why you called us here?" John Breasly:" Indeed, do explain" Jason Blademorgan: Well, it's about William's and Johnny's Deaths." Sven Daggersteel:" What about them?" Jason Blademorgan:" Well, as we investigated both bodies before their funeral we found something very strange like.. Sven Daggersteel:" Go on." Jason Blademorgan:" Well, in William's Corpse we found the 2 bullet's in his body. But they weren't any ordinary bullet, and we also know for a fact that it wasn't the Spanish bullet." Sven Daggersteel:" What are you telling me then? That its some lost legendary bullet not seen in 500 year's?" ( John Breasly and Sven Daggersteel chuckled ) Jason Blademorgan:" Exactly" ( Both Sven's and John's eyes grew wide ) John Breasly:" '''What are you playing at boy?" '''Jason Blademorgan:" Well, those bullets, are EXTREMELY old, sir. They haven't been used in over 30 years. Sven Daggersteel:" And this comes to our attention because?" Jason Blademorgan:" It also had a marking, a marking carved in blood." John Breasly:" What kind of, markings?" Jason Blademorgan:" Well, sir, they looked like.. initials." John Breasly:" '''Well, WHAT did the initials spell!?" '''Jason Blademorgan:" The initials spelled, ( Laughs a little ), your not going to believe this sir, they spelled J-M. ( Sven jumps out of his seat in shock, and John falls backwards in his chair ) Sven Daggersteel:" 'But.. that's IMPOSSIBLE!" '''Jason Blademorgan:"'Who is he, or she sir?" 'John Breasly:"'That's impossible though ( John looks at Sven ) He died! It cant be." 'Sven Daggersteel:"'Could he really be back? If so, what would he want?" '''John Breasly:" Wait, Jason, you said it also had to do something with Goldtimbers Death? He was poisoned! What is the coincidence?" Jason Blademorgan:" That's the other thing I wanted to tell you about, he had the same marking.. but engraved on his hand." Sven Daggersteel:" Why didn't you tell us before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason Blademorgan:" WE DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL THE OTH-" John Breasly:" Oh my god... this just occurred to me.. Jason, when were they buried?" Jason Blademorgan:" '''Well, sir, William was buried a few weeks ago, the same as Goldtimbers." '''John Breasly:" '''Oh my god, THEIR GRAVES!" '''Sven Daggersteel:" CRAP! Why didn't i think of this before? JASON, SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY AND DIG OUT THEIR GRAVES! SEARCH FOR THEIR CORPSES!" Jason Blademorgan:" '''But why Sir, I assure you they were safely buri-" '''Sven Daggersteel:" DO IT NOW!!!! GO HURRY!" Jason Blademorgan:" Yes sir!" ( Jason runs out of the room, and Sven looks at John worried like ) Sven Daggersteel:" Oh my god, if he's back, all hell will break loose." ( Both look at each other and run out of the office ) Scene 3' Act 1 ( As Maxamillion, Jason Blademorgan, and Ryan Blademonk all run to the EITC Armada it starts to rain heavily ) Ryan Blademonk:" If it gets any harder we're going to have to abandon the mission!" Maxamillion:" This mission cannot be abandoned! It is a strict order from the King Himself!" Ryan Blademonk:" You may as well say that, but look at the weather! If it gets any worse who knows what could happen!" ( Thunder Strikes, and a Tornado appears behind them a few miles back ) Jason Blademorgan:"'''The both of you shut the HELL up and get on the ships! Quickly Now!!!!" ( As they approach the ships with a few men following behind, Maxamillion trips on a branch, and a twig goes right into his knee cap ) ( Max Screams Bloody Murder ) ( Jason turns around shocked ) '''Jason Blademorgan:"WHAT THE HELL HAP- JESUS CHRIST!" ( Jason attemps to pick him up, but the twig seems to be stuck in the ground ) Ryan Blademonk:" JASON, THERE'S NO TIME, LEAVE HIM! WE GOT TO GO BEFORE THE TORNAD-" Maxamillion:"'Leave me be!" ( The tornado draws closer, and the weather gets worse ) '''Jason Blademorgan:"'I won't leave you here to die! ( Jason looks at his wound ) im sorry max, i have to do this!!" ( Jason fiercely pushes his leg up, ripping the twig out ) ( Max Screams even louder ) '''Jason Blademorgan:" '''Quickly now, help me out!"' '( Jason and a few other soldiers lift max up in the air and run to the ship ''') (''' Lightning strikes the tree, and the tree falls right behind where they were ) Scene 3' Act 2 ( They approach the Bay, and walk up the ladder leading up to the ships ) '''Ryan Blademonk:" Ready the sails! Lift the Anchor! Prepare to set sail!" ( The men do as told, and slowly drift away from the beach ) ( Jason singles out some men to help him ) Jason Blademorgan:" You Two! Get this man below decks! Get A doctor to fix him up!" ( Sven appears walking down the ships isle ) Sven Daggersteel:" Mr. Blademorgan! Take the Helm get us out of this weather now!" Jason Blademorgan:"Aye Sir! Prepare for full speed!" Scene 4' ( In the middle of the Ocean, there seems the be a never ending storm ) Random Officer:" Sir the ship is overflowing with the Water! And with waves like this, the men are afraid she's gonna tip" Sven Daggersteel:" Tell 'em not to worry! Tell them to keep on going, and to tighten everything in sight!" Random Officer:" '''What about the sails sir?" '''Sven Daggersteel:" Bring those down, NOW! Tell all the men to get below decks! And at all costs, protect the king below decks!" Random Officer:" Yes Sir!" ( Sven rushes up to the helm, and takes the wheel ) Sven Daggersteel:" Blademorgan! Get to the front of the ship, and look out for anything that may interfere with us! The weather is bad at it is!" Jason Blademorgan:"'Yes Sir!" ( Jason runs down the steps, but hears Sven yell at him ) '''Sven Daggersteel:"'WAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ( A huge wave crashes into the ship, and sends Jason flying into the air ) ( Jason then slams into the ships wall, screaming of pain ) ( Passing out, he then sees a weird looking shaped object in the distance. He pulls out his scope and magnifies it to the right position. When he saw what it was, he was absolutely shocked. Unable to get up, by the most intense pain he had ever felt, he then uses the last bit of air he has left and yells.... ) '''Jason Blademorgan:"THE.... SPANISH.. ARE HERRREEEE!" '( '''Jason Collapses down head first on the floor ) Scene 5 ''Coming Soon, later tonight, or tomorrow! For Comments/Suggestions, feel free to comment! Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Plays Category:POTCO